docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Caught Blue-Handed/Transcript
Theme song :Donny: Hey, Doc. Check out the painting I made. :Doc: What is it? :Donny: It's an elephant eating blueberries. :Doc: Hmm. Ha ha ha ha! :Donny: I'm gonna go show mom and dad. :goes off :Stuffy: Ha ha ha! :Lambie: Hi, Doc! It's baa-eautiful to see you! :Doc: It's beautiful to see you, too, Lambie. :goes off :Glo-Bo: Hello! It's Go-Bo! :Stuffy: Glo-Bo! :Glo-Bo: Yo! What's squeaking with my favorite fishy friend? :Squeaking :Glo-Bo: Surfer Girl, how's the surf? :Surfer Girl: Like, up. :Glo-Bo: Ha! Ho! Ho ho ho! Who's the toughest truck in the whole wide world? :Buddy: Uh...you got me, Glo-Bo. :Glo-Bo: You are, Buddy! :Buddy: Oh! Hey. Hey, hey. Whoa, whoa, OK. All right. Ah, thanks, Glo-Bo. :Chilly: Hmm. It's sunny today. I hope I don't melt. :Glo-Bo: (Gives Chilly a big hug) Chilly, my man, my main man, my snowman! You are the coolest snowman I know. It's so great to see you. Good to see you, Mr. Crab! Come on! Give me 5--6. :Chilly: Ohh. I think I broke a bone when Glo-Bo hugged me. :Doc: But, Chilly, you don't have any bones. You're a snowman! :Chilly: Oh. Yeah, right. Ha ha! Thanks, Doc. :Lambie: Ohh! Chilly, you've got blue spots on your back. :Chilly: What? Blue spots? Hoo! Where? I don't see them. Where are they? I don't see them! Aah! Doc, there's nothing wrong, is there? I mean, blue spots are normal for a snowman, right? :Doc: No. Chilly, I'm sorry. They're not. :Stuffy: Wait. You mean, there's actually something wrong with Chilly this time? :Chilly: OK. What's wrong? :Doc: Calm down, Chilly. I don't know yet, but I will. So let's take you in for a checkup. :Chilly: A ch-ch-ch-checkup? Gulp I've never had one of those before. :Lambie: That's because there was never anything wrong with you before. :Chilly: Oh! :Doc: The doc is in! :Hallie: Well, hello, there, Doc. Got a patient? :Doc: We sure do, and it's Chilly's first checkup. :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc ::♪ I'm gonna check your ears ♪ ::♪ Check your eyes ♪ ::♪ Find out how much you've grown ♪ :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc ::♪ I'm gonna listen to your heart beat ♪ ::♪ Fix you up, ready to go ♪ :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :and Lambie ::♪ It's OK if you giggle ♪ ::♪ This will only tickle a little ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Chilly: Hoo hoo hoo hoo! :Doc: Well, you don't have a fever, which is good. Is anything else bothering you? :Chilly: Well, hmm. Now that you mention it, my neck feels a little itchy. :Doc: Chilly, that's because you're wearing a scarf. :Chilly: Oh, right. Gasp And also I can't feel the top of my head. :Lambie: Heh. That's because you're wearing a hat. :Chilly: Oh! Heh heh heh! Yeah. Well, I can't think of anything else wrong with me. :Doc: I have a diagnosis! :Lambie: See that? She knows what's wrong. :Doc: My diagnosis is you have a case...of Mystery Pox! :Chilly: Gasp Mystery Pox. Oh, no! Anything but Mystery Pox! Uh, I don't know what Mystery Pox are. :Doc: Nobody does. That's why they're a mystery. :Chilly: You don't even know what they are? :Lambie: Chilly, chill! Doc's the best toy doctor there is. She'll figure it out. :Hallie: Hopping horsefeathers, Doc! I hate to interrupt your checkup, but you have another patient. :Doc: I do? :Stuffy and Chilly: Squeakers? :Squeak :Doc: Ooh! You've got Mystery Pox, too! :gasp :Stuffy: This is horrible! Two cases of Mystery Pox! :honk :Surfer Girl: Are Mystery Pox blue spots? :Buddy: Because we've got these blue spotty thingies on us, too! :Chilly: This is horrible! Ohh! :Hallie: I got you, sugar. :Doc: Hallie, let me see your hands. :Squeaking :Doc: You touched, Chilly, and now you have Mystery Pox, too. :gasp :Hallie: Merciful Meerkats! You're right. :Chilly: Oh, I'm sorry, Hallie. I didn't mean to give you Mystery Pox. :Lambie: Oh, Chilly, you look like you need a cuddle. :Chilly: Oh, I do, I do need a cuddle. :Doc: Lambie, wait! :Lambie: Huh? Doc, you shouldn't keep a lamb from a cuddle. :Doc: I know, but Hallie got Mystery Pox when she touched Chilly, which means it can spread from toy to toy just by touching, so if you cuddle with Chilly, you might catch Mystery Pox, too! :Squeaking :Lambie: Ohh. Is this the end of cuddles? :Doc: No. We'll figure out the mystery of Mystery Pox, but until we do, I'm ordering a cuddle ban. :Hallie: That means no cuddling till we figure out what's going on. Lambie, I got my eyes on you. :Doc: The Mystery Pox are spreading sort of like germs spread from person to person. Maybe there are Mystery Pox germs, too! :Stuffy Oh, no! Not germs! Ugh. Aah! I don't want germs! Uh, what are germs again? :Doc: Germs are tiny living things that can make you sick. They can be passed from person to person when you touch someone who's sick. :Hallie: That's why it's important to wash your hands, especially when you're sick. :Doc: That's right, Nurse Hallie. So if we want to get to the bottom of this, we need to find out who's spreading germs. Hallie, we know that you got mystery pox after you touched Chilly. Now, Chilly, can you think of who might have touched you and given you the germs? :Chilly: Uh...oh! Glo-Bo gave me a big hug! I thought he broke my bones, remember? :Doc: That's right. What about you, Surfer Girl? Anyone you can think of who might have given you germs? :Surfer Girl: Oh. Glow-Bo patted me on the back when he was laughing at my joke. :Buddy: Hey. Come to think about it, Glo-Bo touched me, too. :Doc: If this picture is right, it looks like a lot of you got Mystery Pox germs from... :Toys: Glo-Bo! :Doc: We have to find Glo-Bo before he spreads germs to everyone! :Glo-Bo: You are the fuzziest bear I know! Bring it in for a hug. Brr! Glo-Bo! Brr! :Doc: Stop that bear hug! :Glo-Bo: Wh-wh-wh-wh-what's wrong, Doc? :Doc: There's a bad case of Mystery Pox going around, and I think you're spreading it to all the toys. :Glo-Bo: No! I don't want to make my friends sick. :Doc: That's funny. You don't seem to have Mystery Pox. :Glo-Bo: Ohh! That is a relief. :Chilly: Glo-Bo gave himself Mystery Pox. :Doc: I got it! Can I see your hands? :Glo-Bo: Sure thing, Doc. :Doc: Hmm. :Chilly: Oh, no! Now Doc has Mystery Pox, too! :gasp :Lambie: Ohh! :Hallie: Not Doc! :Doc: I don't think so. These dots aren't Mystery Pox. They're paint! :Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie: Paint? :Glo-Bo: Oh, yeah. I forgot. :Doc: Donny was using me to finger paint. :Glo-Bo: He said he was painting an elephant eating blueberries. He dipped my fingers in the blue paint and then spread the paint all over the paper with them. :Doc: Glo-Bo hasn't been spreading germs. He's been spreading paint! :Glo-Bo: Spreading paint? How'd I do that? :Doc: All that hugging and high-fiving. Whenever you touched someone with your hands, you got paint on them. :Glo-Bo: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Wow. I'm sorry I caused so much trouble, Doc. :Doc: It's OK, Glo-Bo. But it's important to remember to wash your hands so you don't spread germs! Ha! Or paint! :Glo-Bo: Let's go wash my hands right now! :Doc: Be sure to wash your hands well. That's really important. :Glo-Bo ::♪ Scrub, scrub, scrub, scrub ♪ ::♪ Scrub, scrub, scrub ♪ ::♪ Glo-Bo-scrubbo, bo-bo ♪ ::♪ Scrub, scrub, scrub, scrub, Glo-Bo, Glo-Bo... ♪ :Chilly: Uh-oh! The bubbles are all over him. Is Glo-Bo gonna be OK? :Glo-Bo: Ha ha ha ha! :Chilly: Oh! He's fine! He's fine! Nothing to see here, people. Move along. :Glo-Bo: Fit as a fiddle and clean as a whistle! Ha ha ha ha ha! :Doc: There! That's better! :Lambie: But what about everyone else with Mystery Pox? :Doc: We just have to wash the paint off them, too. :Glo-Bo: Oh, oh! Let me help, Doc. After all, I was the one who spread the paint all over. :Doc: Sure thing, Glo-Bo. You can help. :Doc ::♪ Wash your hands, wash your hands ♪ ::♪ Soapy, sudsy, wash your hands ♪ ::♪ You don't want to pass germs to your friends ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Everybody wash your hands ♪ :Doc ::♪ Soap and water, you can't go wrong ♪ :Lambie ::♪ Scrub as long as it takes to sing this song ♪ :Stuffy ::♪ Make them clean as they can get ♪ :Stuffy and Lambie ::♪ Now dry them off, and you're all set ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Wash your hands, wash your hands ♪ ::♪ Scrubbly, bubbly, wash your hands ♪ :Doc ::♪ You don't want to pass germs to your friends ♪ :Lambie: Ew! :Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Everybody wash your hands ♪ :Doc ::♪ All together now ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Everybody wash your hands ♪ :Stuffy: Ha ha ha ha ha ha! :Lambie: That's great! :Glo-Bo: Glad to know these super clean hands won't be spreading any germs! :Lambie: And you all look better, too! :Hallie: So, Doc, are you gonna put Mystery Pox into the "big book of boo-boos"? :Doc: I don't think so. The Mystery Pox aren't a mystery anymore. :Glo-Bo: What should we call them? :Doc: I think we should call them Glo-Bo Pox. :Glo-Bo: Ha ha ha ha ha! Great idea, Doc! That way, this monster here will always remember to wash his many hands. :Chilly: Oh, Mystery Pox, Glo-Bo Pox, whatever they're called, I'm just glad I don't got them. :Glo-Bo: Me, too, my man, my main man, my snowman! :Chilly: Oh! Hoo hoo hoo hoo! Uh-oh, Doc. I think I broke a bone. :Doc: Chilly! :Stuffy, Lambie, Hallie and Buddy: You don't have any bones! :laughing Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts